


Adrenaline

by Lady_Nemesis



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nemesis/pseuds/Lady_Nemesis
Summary: Adrenaline is a powerful thing…especially for a Demon King.





	Adrenaline

He stalks down the long hallway to the locker room, adrenaline still pouring through his veins like molten lava. Barely nodding to those who speak to him, he quickens his pace. She’s waiting for him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You jump slightly when the locker room door slams open, hitting the wall with a loud thump before closing. Turning, you eye Finn as he stood a few feet from your, his blue eyes darkened with heat. You take a few steps towards him and a low growl escapes him. You stop and raise an eyebrow. His lips slowly curve into a wicked smile as he moves towards you. You begin to move backwards, stopping only when your body hits the wall. His hands slap against the wall on either side of your head as he leans into you. "Finn," you breathe as his lips brush your cheek. He growls once more low in his throat as he nips at your earlobe. Your hands brace lightly against his chest, fingers smearing the remains of his makeup as your hands move up to his shoulders and around his neck. 

Your mouths meet hard, tongues clashing as you kiss. Finn's body presses against yours, keeping you in place. His hands roam over your body, fingers digging in to soft curves briefly before tugging your 'Balor Club' t-shirt up and using his hands to stroke it up to your breasts. He pulls his mouth from yours just long enough to get it off of you and fling it aside. Grasping your waist, he lifts you enough for you to wrap your legs around his waist. Keeping one arm around your waist, he moves you over to the couch, dropping carefully onto it with you straddling him. Your mouths meet again, only slightly more gentle this time. His hands stroke up your back and he tugs the straps of your bra down over your shoulders. As the cups of your bra loosen, he nuzzles them down, smiling slightly at the smears of face paint left behind. His mouth leaves heated kisses on your newly-bared skin and you let out a soft gasp as his hot mouth finds a rosy nipple, the tip of his tongue lapping almost delicately at it. Your gasp becomes a moan as he draws it into his mouth, suckling lightly at first and then a bit harder. Your fingers clutch at his short hair as he teases one nipple and then the other. "Finn!" you moan softly, tugging his hair as his teeth scrape your nipple. He chuckles against your skin and then swings you around to lay on your back, your hair fanned out beneath your head. "My pretty," he breathes, bracing himself on his hands as his lower body settles between your thighs. You can only nod. He slides one hand down to your waist, nimble fingers making quick work of the button and zipper on your jeans. The same hand slides inside the denim and beneath the soft lace of your panties to find moist, sensitive flesh. "Naughty girl," he chuckles, grinning wickedly as your hips shift up to his hand. "Tease," you groan and then sigh loudly as his fingers stroke you almost delicately. Grinning, he kisses you again. “More,” you whimper, heat pooling in your belly as he teases your bared skin with little nips, his teeth scraping your skin. “More ye shall have, pretty,” he growls, moving off of you long enough to rid himself of his wrestling trunks and boots, barely giving you time to discard your own clothes. 

The moment your bodies touch bare, heat erupts in both of you and Finn groans as he slides into your warmth. "Mine, pretty," he growls, leaning up on his forearms as his hips roll against yours. Your legs curl around his thighs and your fingers dig into the hard muscles of his back as the hard length of him rubs against that one perfect spot over and over. "Jesus, Finn," you moan softly as he leans down, his teeth nipping lightly at your bottom lip before he kisses you. "Just Finn," he leers, blue eyes darkening to nearly black as he snaps his hips forward. You let out a low cry and tighten around him, making him moan loudly. He smirks at you for a moment before leaning up, getting on his knees and raising your legs one at a time to let your ankles rest on his shoulders. Rocking his hips forward, he slides deeper into you and you let out a high-pitched squeal, your hands scrabbling to grab at his arms. Your fingers curl around his wrists as he picks up the pace of his thrusts, your nails digging in. 

He doesn’t slow his thrusts, doesn’t ease his grip on your thigh as he moves inside of you. Sweat beads on his skin and runs down his torso, his chest heaving with each breath. “Only mine,” he growls, eyes glowing as he stares down at you. “Only yours,” you manage to gasp, your heart pounding in your chest. Heat spilled through your veins like fire, your muscles clenching and unclenching when your orgasm hits you like a lightning strike. “Balor!” you cry out loudly, your vision turning crystal white for a moment. Finn lets out a growling moan as he pushes your legs down and leans over you, his hands gripping your wrists now as he holds them beside your head. “No one will ever touch ye like I do, love ye like I do,” he grits out, blue eyes boring into yours. He snaps his hips forward just as you raise yours to his and he bottoms out in you, making you wail his name. “Mine, darlin’. ‘Til the world burns out, ye’re mine,” he groans, his hips stuttering for a moment before he lets out a nearly animalistic howl as he orgasms. You’re almost sure you could feel the hot spill of his seed inside of you and bruises form on your wrists where he holds you so tightly. 

He drops and rolls to the side, taking you with him. “Finn?” you whisper breathlessly, peeking up at him. His eyes open slowly and you see that his blue eyes are now only rimmed with black. “Most of the time,” he breathes and you nod in understanding. “Still want me, darlin’?” You smile. “’Til the world burns out, you’re mine,” you whisper and he hugs you tightly. “Good. I’m partial to ye too, love.”


End file.
